Jessica drove her car for $9$ miles on each of the past $5$ days. How many miles did Jessica drive her car altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Jessica went driving. The product is $9\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $9\text{ miles per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 45\text{ miles}$ Jessica driven a total of $45$ miles.